Network of Shadow
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: After the Digidestined leave Odaiba for a new threat in the Digital world, corrupted Digidestined begin to take over and set a sinister plan in motion. With friends old and new alike, two veteran Digidestined set out to save the city whilst battling personal demons and hidden feelings. The battle for Odaiba is on. Post 02. N.O.D Short series. Oc's accepted.
1. Return Of Light And Dark

Hello readers old and new.

To the old readers, I apologise for the erratic updates and messages saying I was taking a break. This is a new idea I want to try.

Hello new readers, this is a short series that takes place within the "Networks of Destiny", an international collaboration between myself (starts with "Trial and Error) , Etiger1995, Megablastdragon, Elegon (handles an AU version of the series) and Dowski. Feel free to read up on the series and it's characters who will appear in this short series.

"Networks of Destiny" is post 02 (around 3-4 years) and focuses on Oc's who interact with the characters of the series, Tai, Matt, Sora and so on. There is no need to read the rest of the series to read this, but you can if you wish.

Oc forms at the end of the chapter (please comment on the writing along with the application).

I hope you all enjoy and review.

* * *

Inside a sleepy Odaiba apartment, a veteran Digidestined engaged in a fierce battle. He'd encountered thousands of opponents, hundreds of times stronger than himself. He'd earn scars from hopeless battles and created stories of bravery, some that had even faded into legend and myth in the Digital world. He'd fought in a world of nightmares and lived to tell the tale. He fought one of the first corrupted Digidestined. He defended Odaiba against the exiled sovereign Alpha Strikemon and his army. He led a force into the Nightmare world against Alpha Strikemon and won, but paid a huge price. His crest became infected with Alpha Strikemon's data and he himself became the Digidestineds greatest enemy. His defeat came at the cost of his crest and Digivice but here he stood, on a new adventure, fighting a brand new battle. The hardest battle of Will Murphy's life had begun.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" A young adult glared angrily at a silver microwave as it refused to work. He ran a hand through his medium length shaggy brown hair and shut his grey eyes in frustration. He stepped back and folded his arms and admitted defeat. He raised an eyebrow as he realised what he was wearing, his usual black jeans and a dark blue shirt with sleeves rolled up. He still wasn't used to being in the real world for so long.

"Old habits die hard." He muttered angrily. He could handle any situation of survival in the Digital world and here he was struggling with a microwave.

"You didn't even bother reading the instructions did you?" Will frowned and his cheeks went red for a moment as he turned to the other person in the room, a fellow Digidestined who was keeping him company. She stared at him with chocolate brown eyes and a small smile as she placed her hands on her hips. Will studied her for a second, noting the way her brown hair fell down to her shoulders , barely touching her white tank top. She walked towards the microwave, her blue jeans hugging her legs perfectly.

"Oh come on Clare, since when did I need instruction to use something I own?" Will said in defiance. He frowned, realising how stubborn he was being about the whole thing. He strolled forward and pulled open a draw filled with various white booklets. Quickly digging through the chaotic draw he pulled out the correct booklet and handed it to Clare. She rolled her eyes at him and began to flick through the booklet. Will pushed the draw closed but frowned when it didn't close completely. He began to pull it open and shut it again but still it wouldn't close. He glared angrily at it, opening and closing it as fast as he could. Will sighed and reached it carefully moving the booklets around before successfully closing the draw and he smiled triumphantly. Clare shook her head in disbelief.

"You are so like Tai it's unbelievable. No wonder you two get on so well." Clare shook her head again in disbelief. Will smiled and his eyes fell on a picture that sat on a shelf nearby. It was a long picture that had a lot of his old friends and their Digimon partners standing behind them, he could pick out every face with ease.

"Don't forget Trace! He's a goggle head too!" Will said happily. Memories of himself, Tai and Trace being standed in the Digital world came flooding back, how they fought against Alpha Strikemon, discovered and made camp in a strange office building and nearly died on a bridge. He strolled over to the shelf and picked up a smaller one showing some of the original Digidestined and himself in a bar. His eyes scanned the Odaiba Digidestined, Trace and the American Digidestined, himself, Clare and several Welsh Digidestined. It was the last night before everyone had to split off in different directions.

"Where are they these days?" Clare asked as Will looked at the picture. Will thought for a moment and walked back to his kitchen where Clare was easily handling the demonic microwave.

"Tai and Trace are in the northern half of the Digital world, Keeping the peace out there." It hurt Will to even say those words. He was supposed to be there with them on the front lines.

"Matt should be joining them with reinforcements." Will ran a hand through his hair out of sheer habit.

"The conflict is still going that strong huh?" Clare asked as she watched Will with worried eyes. The Omega Empire had risen up under Omega Strikemon, after the fall of Alpha Strikemon. The Empire had sieged a portion of the Digital world but Digidestined were fighting back. The war had gone on for several months. The plan had been for Will, Trace and Tai to lead the forces but due to the Alpha Virus, only Tai and Trace could go.

"They'll be okay." Clare said reassuringly. Will nodded, he knew they'd be okay but every fibre of his being urged him to go and join the battle. She could see how much it bothered him, not being able to do anything. Her eyes went wide as her brain shot into gear.

"Why don't you train the local Digidestined?" Clare said excitedly. Will raised an eyebrow and his mouth opened to reply but no sound came.

"Train? As in...teach them?" Will said quietly before bursting into laughter "I don't think me teaching anyone is a good idea." Will smiled as his eyes dulled down, recalling the many incidents he had nearly died or been seriously injured. He and Trace had attempted to fix a clock to a wall and even that put one of them in hospital. Clare rolled her eyes, grateful she had at least made him truly smile for the first time in days.

"Where would we even find those Digidestined?" Will asked curiously. Clare smiled; he was considering it after all.

"After the battle of Odaiba, a lot of the experienced Digidestined left for the Digital world to help beat back the remaining Digimon. Most of them are with Tai and Trace right now. Most Digidestined who are left are young or inexperienced. They duel each other sometimes in the deserted parts of districts to challenge each other. We simply offer them the chance to train with a hero." Clare explained it perfectly as if she had it all thought out to the last detail. Will's cheeks reddened at the thought of Clare considering him a hero. He'd heard the compliment hundreds of times over the years but there something about the way she said it, the way she meant it. Will opened his mouth to reply and every memory of the past few months came crashing down on him, how he had fought his friends and threatened to open the dark ocean completely.

"Nah, I can't do it. It would be pointless." Will said darkly before turning back to face the demonic microwave. Clare paced her hand on his arm, knowing exactly what he was afraid of. The demonic microwave dinged and Clare went about preparing the warm food inside. Will ran a hand through his hair, this was his life now. Everything was normal and real. No battles, no war and no adventures. He told himself it could it could be worse; he could never have had the adventures. As he flicked a switch on his silver kettle, he felt his heart sink, without the adventure he'd never have met his friends, friends he had no way of helping now. A small bang was heard in one of the bedrooms of the spacious apartment and Will raised an eyebrow. Everything in his life was normal, except for his roommate, his Digimon partner. Something felt so very wrong about everything being "normal". He felt everything weigh down on him, food shopping, paying bills, filling out forms, Tv license, real things that needed his attention. His eye twitched, he wasn't good with normal. He turned around suddenly to face Clare.

"Where do we find these new Digidestined?" He grinned wildly as the spark returned to his eyes.

* * *

A single figure walked through the blackened streets of Odaiba taking no notice of the shifty figures in the darkness. Every single footstep of his echoed with malice. The rain fell upon, racing to get away from him. His eyes studied every shape and figure, aware he could overpower any of them. He knew this street the same way he knew every street in the entire city. He stretched out his arms and leant back allowing the rain to wash over his face.

"Oh it's good to be back!" He smiled darkly and sang into the dark of the night with a terrifyingly merry voice.

* * *

Oc application : (Coronamon , Magna Garurumon and Ravemon are off limits).

Note : All oc's , good or corrupted have a 50/50 chance of being killed in the story. The corrupted Digidestined are due to a virus they become infected with so ther is no need for a "they were abused as a kid!1!" background.

Name :

Digidestined or Corrupted (bad guy) :

Age :

Sex :

Personality :

Nationality (If you don't want them to be from Odaiba) :

Appearance :

Clothes :

Background (be original as you can) :

Crest/trait/activation for higher levels (be detailed if you're creating you're own method of higher Digivolution) :

Digivice or D3?

Digimon partner and stages :

Digimon Personality :

Extras (notes on the character that do not fit elsewhere) :

I look forward to everyone's applications.


	2. Flames And Stars

Hello once again. Hope everyone is having a good summer.

Thank you for the Oc's, I can't wait to start using them.

Just so you know, I'll be using them around chapter 4 or 5 as I want to introduce my own Oc's first so you're used to them.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Burning white flames rose terrifyingly high with smoke that should have choked him to a painless death, yet he continued to breathe without effort. The diamond white inferno rose higher and higher surrounding him completely on all sides. No heat came from the flames just a feeling of misery and death swept along with an icy cold bellowing wind. He stood there, rooted to the spot out of fear or curiosity he wasn't sure.

"I…" A sinister and malicious voice bellowed all around him with no escape from it. Mountains of rubble were visible beyond the flames. A crooked and smashed lamp post hung precariously from the side of a half demolished building as proud as any flag could. A building was flung to the ground and it smashed into an unlimited number of pieces. Clouds of smoke rose as everything around him burned cries of terror and pleas of help rang out all around him.

"…Will…" The sinister voice continued, echoing even louder like a demonic frog horn of the oncoming hell. A gigantic figure arose in front of him; flames spiralled upwards in a grotesquely deformed human. The white fire wailed and cried as it solidified into a pitch black metallic surface and ran from the surface of the figure like a melted liquid. There he stood before him. Towering black lanky armour engraved with white Digital code spread across his armour like an outside layer of misshapen bones. Sickly golden fragments dotted his demonic armour that seemed to move by itself. Behind him bellowed a cape of hollow flames. His glowing golden eyes pierced him with hate and rage and froze him to the bone.

"…Return!"

Will bolted upright in his bed with a cold fear filled sweat rolling down his face as his heart hammered in his chest. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and swung his legs out of bed before running a hand through his hair, it was the same dream every time; Alpha Strikemon standing before him in a burning city. The dream had begun to plague him ever since his Digivice and crest were destroyed. He stood and walked towards his bedroom door and peeked through the gap, sat on his sofa was a rookie Digimon very similar to Gabumon except for no horn, brown and purple fur and no image on his yellow stomach, his partner Lightmon watched cartoons on his TV. Will shut his bedroom door and sighed, placing his forehead against the cool wood. Lightmon had had shared the same dream as him since the destruction of Will's crest and Digivice. Will slowly walked over to his window and glanced outside at the illuminated streets of Odaiba, suddenly grateful there were no flames as a light rain fell across the city. Will glanced at his clock; he knew exactly where _he _would be. Quickly, Will got dressed and strolled into the living room.

"You're going out?" Lightmon asked in his high pitched tone as he turned to see Will headed for the door of the apartment.

"Yeah, can't sleep. You had the dream too?" Will asked quietly and Lightmon nodded. Will nodded, understandingly.

"Don't turn up the Tv too loud, you don't want to wake Clare and Coronamon." Lightmon nodded and lay down sideways on the black leather sofa. Will gave the guest room door a look. He refused to let Clare pay for a hotel for her time in Odaiba so he had put her up himself. Will left the apartment and locked his door, heading out into the damp city.

* * *

Even in the dead of night if you knew where to go, you could always find people. Will stood outside a familiar western style bar named "Life". He had always wondered if Alex Dowski the digital being had something to do with that. In the three years he had known of the bar, it hadn't changed. It was a simple bar from the outside, plain dark wood framed the windows and several flower displays were set up in an attempt to make it welcoming along with two lanterns that swung above the main door. Will pushed open the heavy black wood door and nodded to the barman who simply nodded back. He was a middle aged man who was well built for his age with muscle easily visible through his grey t-shirt. His black hair was rife with streaks of grey but his face and body language had always been kind and welcoming.

"David here?" Will asked quietly as he approached the bar.

"Yeah, he's in your usual spot. He said he had a feeling you'd be coming in." The barman replied with a smile as he placed a bottle of whisky on the table with two glasses. Will frowned but simply took the bottle and two glasses.

"Thanks Roger." Will said as he walked to the back of the bar near the pool table. As he walked through the bar he realised it was quieter than usual but there were still a few familiar faces around. He stopped beside a certain table and glanced at the picture hanging on the wall above it. He smiled, it was the group picture Roger had taken, just before the virus corrupted Will and Lightmon. That was their regular table, the one he shared with his new friends and several of the original Digidestined. He walked on, silently promising to get everyone back to the bar soon. Will reached the table at the back and raised his eyebrows. There, with his legs up on the table sat one of his oldest friends. Will could see himself in his spotless black boots, his perfectly ironed black trousers fitted him perfectly as did his tucked in white shirt with sleeves rolled up. A brown trench coat was thrown over one of the nearby chairs along with a set of gloves.

"Morning!" His accent reminded Will of home. Short well-kept blonde hair barely moved no matter how much he moved. His pale blue eyes studied Will as he sat down and opened the bottle of whisky.

"Morning David." Will said warmly. Will didn't need to say anything; he knew David would already be aware of why he was there.

"The dream of Alpha Strikemon?" David asked carefully, not wishing to upset his friend. Will nodded. David sighed and reached into his coat and tossed Will a folded sheet of paper. Will caught it easily and unfolded it and scanned it.

"It's third generation Digital code. Same code from when the Sovereigns were at war with Alpha Strikemon originally." Will muttered quietly as he began to work through the symbols. He was certain he and Izzy were the only ones in the world who could understand the code, at least in pieces.

"Where'd you get this?" Will asked gingerly. David put down his drink and scratched his nose.

"Alpha Strikemon's temple." Will looked up instantly. "Whoah cool it. It's an old temple. It was built well after he was sealed. Thought you'd be interested in the code." David said quietly so no one overheard. Will read through and began to read it aloud.

"In the shadow of the red moon on the fifth cycle of the…new age the knight of death will rise once more and signal the beginning of the end for the protectors." Will threw the paper away and drank from the bottle.

"It's defiantly referring to him, Alpha Strikemon." Will muttered angrily. Alpha Strikemon was a terrible Digimon who tried to claim the title of the King of the Digital world. He failed and the sovereigns had sealed him long before the Digidestined ever arrived. He was the original virus Digimon only spoke of in legend. Somehow he broke free of the seal and invaded the real world but failed due to the combined efforts of international Digidestined. Will led the counter attack and had vanquished him but he never quite felt it was over.

"It might be wrong, we never know until the events actually happened. For now, we simply keep those we need informed. We don't need to cause panic." David said casually, fully aware of how much damage had been caused.

"And this time, I'll be here to help too. If I'm needed anyway." David smiled brilliantly and madly. Will over at him and rolled his eyes.

"No wonder it was you who led our team." Will muttered, realising how similar David was to the other international leaders. Will and David had served on their own team at the same time as the Original Digidestined , but now they were the only ones left. The others had been killed at the hands of Alpha Strikemon. For a time they had been enemies after their adventure, fighting for two different causes and in the final battle, David had fallen into a void and vanished. He had returned at a decisive moment and rescued Will from certain death leaving no doubt in Will's mind about who David was. He was his old friend and leader.

"Why were you here tonight?" Will asked half out of curiosity and half out of a need for a new topic of conversation. He smiled mischievously.

"I was having a few drinks with Mimi." David said smugly. Will's jaw fell open slightly. Mimi had recently moved back to Odaiba for a few months to study there.

"Seriously?" Will said in disbelief. David's smiled widened and he took a sip from his glass. Will had since filled his glass and began to drink himself.

"How did that even happen?" Will asked, still in shock. David sat up straight and then leaned forward.

"Well, she was doing some relief work in the Digital world and I just so happened to be there. She recognised me and we got talking. I ran into her here in Odaiba a few weeks ago and we got talking, we've met up once or twice. I enjoy her company and well, invited her out tonight, we had a few drinks and I walked her home. I am a gentleman." David said happily and finished his glass before pouring himself a drink from the bottle of whisky.

"A gentleman with a Ravemon who can cut a skyscraper in half! Don't try to deny it! I've seen him do it!" Will laughed at the memory of David's partner, Ravemon, who was frozen at the mega level, cut a building in half.

"So do you like her?" Will asked. David looked around as his cheeks reddened for a moment and he took a large mouthful of whisky. Will was about to pass comment when David cut in.

"You should talk to Sora sometime." David said plainly. Will looked down into his whisky.

"I don't know…" Will said sadly.

"Mimi says Sora misses you." David said it plainly. He'd never tell Will but himself and Sora had been how he and Mimi had even become friends in the first place. Will had been avoiding Sora ever since his corruption, too afraid to see her.

"I can't, after what I did, how am I meant to be friend-" David cut him off.

"She never held it against you, she knows it wasn't your fault you moron, we all do." David knew he was the only one, besides Clare and Sora, that Will listened too but none of them had been able to help him.

"Besides, you two were a little more than friends when it all happened." Will looked up at David.

"You knew?" Will asked before he realised. "Mimi told you." Will took another long drink. Sora and Will had always been close and after one alcohol fuelled night, they spent a night together. They began to act even closer afterwards, never really talking about it and then it happened, the corruption that had crippled Will and Lightmon's power. Will stared at the bottle of whiskey, wondering at that moment, just what she was doing.

"God damn it…I'll make you a deal." Will said darkly. David raised his eyebrows.

"Our last deal left me stranded on top of a building for five hours…" David said spitefully and playfully.

"You let me in on what's happening you and Mimi…and I'll go see Sora." Will with an evil glint in his eye. David's jaw hung loose for a moment before smiling and going slightly red.

"I have asked her for a date…and we're going for dinner later this week." David smiled as his thoughts become filled with the brown haired girl. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, neither of them needing to say anything.

"Clare's talked me into training the new Digidestined around here. I could really use your help with it." Will pulled his best puppy dog eyes and watched David's face twist into one of fear.

"Stop making that face and sure." The two raised their glasses.

"Besides, Clare asked me to help earlier anyway." David said smugly. Will rolled his eyes, he should have known. Clare and David had become close friends over the course of Will's corruption. Something crashed at the front of the bar and both boys leaned out of their seats to see what was happening. Will gestured with his head and David nodded, putting on his coat and gloves as the two walked to the front of the bar. Will placed the bottle of whisky on the bar and watched as one man stumbled back and forth, cursing whoever was nearby. The man reeked of something vile and he began to swear at Roger who frowned at the man.

"Want us to handle him Roger?" David asked.

"Sure, thanks boys." Roger leaned and folded his arms. It was a quiet arrangement that David and Will would help out at the bar sometimes. Will and David exchanged a single look and nodded as they picked up the man, one arm each and dragged him from the bar.

"Things never change." Will muttered, and for once, he was grateful for the normality, even if he was carrying a drunk.

* * *

The stars were out tonight but he didn't care. Stood before him was a large terrifying white mechanical Digimon that held in one hand a huge two headed axe. A single glaring red eye shone ominously. Under small areas of white armour were layers upon layers of wiring and mechanical parts.

"Can you do it?" His voice was low but dark. The axe wielding Digimon faced the blond human who had danced through the streets.

"Of course I can. I'll even rally a few allies along the way and we'll have a cosy little tea party in what's left of Odaiba." He said it disgustingly delightfully. The Digimon extended his axe.

"Then announce yourself and declare yourself an ally of the Omega Empire." The human extended his hand and tapped the axe with his twisted looking Digivice.

"The name's Jack Knight."

* * *

If people would like to read the story of Alpha Strikemon and Will and Lightmon, feel free to read "Ride the Lightning" for the full back story.


	3. Shadow Of A Showdown

Sorry about the late update, a lot came up this week. I got lost in another city, picked up deliveries from America, picked up a key to my new place.

Next chapter introduces our first OC from those that were submitted.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

"So…this is it?" Will asked with doubt in his voice as he, Clare and David stood gathered outside an abandoned subway tunnel, every wall filled to the brim with graffiti. Will pulled the silver zipper of his black jacket up as a cold blast of wind bellowed past them, Will saw Clare doing the same with her blue hooded jacket.

"Without a doubt, look at the graffiti." Clare pointed to one wall in particular which had a large white Digivice with a black knife underneath it, sprayed across it. Will scanned his group and wondered if they'd be able to convince anyone in the tunnels to join them. Clare's partner, Apollomon burned brightly and smiled excitedly as he pumped his fists together almost eager to engage in a brawl. Will raised an eyebrow realising David had the exact same look.

"Think we'll be fighting?" Clare frowned as she observed her partner Apollomon. Apollomon grinned.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while; I get to show off my strength!" Apollomon suddenly flexed his arms to show off as his flames grew brightly. David's partner snorted as what little light there was caused his steel armour and wing to glint dangerously.

"This is a mission to find pupils for young master Murphy. It would be unwise to use brute strength as a negotiation tool unless necessary. This is not a mission of war, this is an invitation. All you'll do is scare them away from us. " Ravemon didn't even look at Apollomon but David smiled proudly.

"Isn't he awesome? So proud and noble! Just like me!" David smiled happily.

"Your face is more terrifying than your muscles anyway." Ravemon turned his head as Apollomon's jaw fell open as the three Digidestined burst into laughter.

"He's exactly like you David!" Will commented. Over the years Ravemon had picked up David's mad sense of humour and even his quips. Will's eye fell upon his rookie partner Lightmon.

"You okay buddy?" Will asked quietly. Lightmon nodded and held up his fur covered hand to give him thumbs up. Will knew he was taking it hard, not being able to reach his ultimate or mega levels anymore. Will felt a chill creep up his spine as he remembered his surroundings; it was completely deserted here apart from a few old train cars and the odd stray dog that avoided them at any cost. Apollomon's flames were one of the few light sources but nothing could distract Will from the stench of fear and burning.

"Let's go." Will said without any hesitation as he and Lightmon ventured into the funnel, closely followed by his friends.

* * *

The group made their way through a crowded tunnel, people and Digimon everywhere. There was a huge variation of Digimon, some tiny and fluffy, others so huge they barely fit in the area. Will spied a Sedramon slithering towards the exit behind them. There were stalls and vans set up, selling various items and accessories or even medical supplies, no doubt illegally. Several men were flocked by huge crowds as they took money and bets. Eyes both human and Digital watched them intensely, they knew they weren't regulars.

"And what brings three of the Heroes of the West to our little domain?" The three turned to the source of the voice. A man, no taller than David stood there smiling wickedly. Will raised an eyebrow, there was no malice behind his smile but his eyes probed them. He was suspicious of them. He stood there, well dressed in black trousers and a black shirt that made him seem even paler than he already was. He had slicked back his hair which made it shine.

"What do you want?" Clare asked sharply. The man held up his hands and smiled.

"My name is Andrew. I simply wished to welcome three celebrities to my establishment." He extended his arms as if to hug them but didn't move. Will instantly saw his pale white Digivice clipped to his belt, but no sign of his Digimon. David made a move to push the man back but Will stepped forward.

"I'm here to offer the newer Digidestined an invitation." Will said simply. Andrew tilted his head.

"What offer would that be then?" Andrew folded his arms. "Oh don't get me wrong, I'll let you stay and enjoy this place, but I won't let you threaten anyone here." His voice was firm and his body solid as an air of anger almost flooded him. Will and David smiled.

"I want to offer the younger Digidestined a chance to train with me, let them see what it means to really be a Digidestined." Will said it so simply and plainly he almost didn't seem to care about the idea. Clare glanced at him and studied him, watching as he curled one hand into a tight fist. She smiled, he was simply being careful. Andrew studied them for a moment as the corners of his lip formed into a small smile.

"Very well. I'll help you with this offer. Follow me, if you would." Andrew began to walk in front of them and people moved away from him. The group followed him, passing through the space left behind him as the crowd followed them. Clare frowned at Andrew for a moment; he had hundreds of followers here who no doubt gave him money, why would he bother to help them?

"He's like Mark, isn't he?" Will said quietly to David as they passed through the crowd. David nodded and grinned madly. Clare turned and raised an eyebrow; Mark had been a member of Will and David's team before dying at the hands of Alpha Strikemon. Clare wondered if they were thinking of somehow getting Andrew to join them. Andrew suddenly leapt up onto a large cement block and stood high above the crowd as he seemingly pulled a microphone from nowhere that he spun expectedly before addressing the crowd.

"Friends! We have special guests tonight in our humble barrows!" Whispers echoed all around and eyes wandered in every direction until they found them. Andrew motioned for Will to join him and he easily climbed up and joined Andrew.

"We have three of the heroes of the west!" The crowd looked up, half in awe and half in shock. Will had hated that name since they were branded with it. Ever since they had taken part in big battles and defied the demon sovereign in the west continent of the Digital world, they had been labelled heroes. Andrew quickly passed the microphone to Will and he stared at it for a moment.

"It would seem many of you are aware of who I am. I'll keep this simple; I notice a lot of younger, inexperienced Digidestined here. I simply want to offer you to the chance to train with me. Let you learn what I know." Will said it confidently and carelessly, the crowd barely seemed to care. Will folded his arms and waited for the reaction. A few laughed at the back at some comment he hadn't heard.

"Why should we? I could take you on!" Someone called out. Another agreed with them and several people chimed in.

"I'll take you on!" Another cried out. Andrew stepped up the podium and seized the microphone.

"I sense a challenge! What say you, Will?" Andrew held the microphone to Will and he froze for a moment. He glanced down at Lightmon who nodded. His eyes caught Clare's and instantly he recognised she was worried.

"To the three of you who just called out, I'll take you all." The crowd gave up a huge roar of excitement. Will leapt off the podium and shrugged off his jacket as Andrew began to take bets.

"I knew he was up to no good." Clare muttered angrily. Will smiled and walked over to her.

"Don't worry, we got this." Will said confidently. Lightmon stood next to him and raised his fists.

"Damn right!" He chirped in. Clare looked back at David who was glancing around.

"Aren't you going to help?" Clare said as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at him as Will readied himself.

"He's got this. Besides, I'm going to look for ice cream." David said happily as he wandered off, Ravemon in tow. Clare's jaw fell open.

"Fine. I'm helping you." Clare said as she began to unzip her hooded jacket. Will held her hands and stopped her.

"You can't. It would be better if they see me fight alone. They need to see what we can do so they trust us. We'll be fine."

* * *

Andrew had lead Will to large open space where the tunnels split off in various direction. The area was lit with huge hanging lights that showed every inch of graffiti. Will stood across from the three challengers and their champion level Digimon, a smaller than normal orange dinosaur Greymon, the sea snake Seadramon from before and a Knightmon with dull armour. Lightmon erupted into a golden light and Digivolved into his champion form with a roar that shook everything around them. Will didn't bother to take note of the three Digidestined before him. The golden light broke apart revealing a large white wolf covered in red tribal marks across its razor sharp white fur.

"Strikemon." The wolf growled and got ready. In between everyone involved was a small traffic light rigged up as a starting light. Slowly the colours changed as everyone waited eagerly. People cried out supporting both sides to kill each other. Will grinned and got ready as the green light flashed, the fight was on.

"Nova-" The Greymon reared back its head back as flames began to lap at its lips before Strikemon stopped him altogether.

"Red shot!" A destructive ball of pulsing red energy shot so fast at the Greymon the entire open space lit up in a blood red hue.

"Ceiling!" Will called out as he began to sprint forward. Strikemon aimed at the ceiling almost instantly.

"Red shot!" In an instant all light was snuffed from the room as the lights were engulfed in an explosion that rocked the entire area and darkness and smoked engulfed them.

"He's going to bring down the entire cavern!" Someone called out but was quickly silenced as Will sent his fist into the Digidestined's face. Strikemon began a barrage from where he stood causing the entire cavern to light up in a blood red hue time and time again giving the audience flashes of what was happening. One moment Will was ducking from a punch, the next he was fighting someone else. A thunderous explosion rang out and everything was silent.

"Get the spare lights on!" In moments light began to flood the room. Smoke billowed in every direction as red flames lapped the ceiling and walls. Strikemon stood there proudly as he had hardly moved. The three champions level Digimon lay sprawled out in several directions, the Greymon almost embedded in the wall as red flames lapped all around him. The three Digidestined lay beaten on the ground as one tried to pick himself up. Will calmly walked to the edge of the area as Strikemon followed. Clare breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over to where she had been watching.

"Told you I'd be fine." Will said happily, his eyes danced with excitement as adrenaline rushed through him. His eyes were ablaze with life as he turned to face the crowd.

"If any of you wish to take me up on my offer, meet me in the main park a week from now." No one dared to speak up as they watched him with awe. David wandered over to them, a huge ice cream in his hand.

"Did I miss much?"


	4. Burning Black Tea

Hey guys, just a quick update this time around. I know I said I was introducing an Oc but I don't have time to finish this chapter so the rest of it will be appearing in the next chapter.

The next chapter will be out sometime late next week or the week after.

Sorry for the quick update but it's better than nothing.

For any questions concerning Will/David/Sora/Tai and the general backstory for this series, feel free to ask in a review and I will post the answers at the start of the next chapter.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Will frowned and looked down the street that was a second home to him in Odaiba. The small corner shop looked bigger as if it had grown since his last visit; the entrance to a small park looked grander as if inviting him back with open arms as a gentle breeze rattled the tree leaves. _She _lived here in that small quaint wooden house at the end of the road. During his visit to Odaiba two years ago when he was formally introduced to the Digidestined, he stayed here, with _her_. A lot had changed in the two years, especially the last few months. His heart sunk, how was he meant to face her?

"Damn it David." Will muttered angrily as he began to slowly walk towards the house. Will placed his hands inside the wool pockets of his long black wool overcoat that shielded him from the recent cold weather. No sooner had he passed the small corner shop did he hear the most familiar voice in the world to him.

"Will?" He turned as his heart came to a shuddering stop as his eyes met hers. She was a little taller now but still not as tall as he was. Her light hair shimmered in its mystifying orange shade as her orange orbs studied him. She was wrapped up warmly wearing a light blue scarf he had bought her.

"Hey Sora." He nodded and spoke quietly as he pulled his eyes away. Just slightly, her smile faltered but she continued to smile comfortably.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as her small smile lit up her entire face.

"I came to see you." He just couldn't put his strength into his words, but he forced them out nonetheless. Sora's smile burst across her face when she heard those words and began to walk alongside him towards her house.

"I can come back another time if you're busy." He muttered as doubt began to invade his mind. Before he could utter another word Sora grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards her home.

"I'm free all day; my mother is out of town." Her voice was strong and confident, almost as if she was ready and waiting for him. Something clicked inside Will's head.

"David and Mimi told you I was coming didn't they?" Will said flatly. Sora's cheeks turn a light shade of red and Will rolled his eyes.

"I really need to stop telling him things." Will said drily. Sora turned and glared at him sharply. In that moment as he led him to the house, the events that lead them to their meeting flashed across his mind. A group had attacked Odaiba and Sora, among other Digidestined had been taken prisoner. Whilst Tai organised a counter attack, he had asked Will to seek out the prisoners and rescue them. Will had his own reasons for agreeing, he was a Guardian; a small group of Digidestined chosen to protect other Digidestined and those in his protection were Matt and Sora. His old crest had reflected this by being a perfect blend of Love and Friendship, before it was recently destroyed. The two quickly became close friends and often rumoured more. Before he realised it, he was already inside the door.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been busy recently." Sora said as quickly tided anything that seemed out of place.

"Don't worry you haven't seen my room." Will said with a laugh. Dread slowly began to overcome him as he stood nearby where _it _happened. He barely remembered it but he could sense what happened, it was so vivid and strong he could almost fell it wash over him and choke the air out of his chest. The first thing he remembered was Sora letting him in despite the state he was in.

* * *

He crashed to the ground wheezing, almost dying for breath as sweat ran down his face. He braced himself up on Sora's floor as the rain hammered down outside. His clothes were caked in sweat, blood and who knows what.

"Where have you been?! Everyone's looking for you since your fight with Trace." Sora asked worriedly as she began to hold him as if he'd fall apart.

"It's so loud." Will's throat was raw and his voice was harsh.

"He's always screaming in my head! He's in my head!" Will tried to bury his head into the ground as he grit his teeth. Everything in him was burning him alive.

"What's wrong? Who's voice?" Sora asked she began to panic. Quickly she pulled out her phone and dialled the first number in her phone, Tai.

"Tai? Come quick, Will's here and there's something wrong with him. He's not doing well, hurry!" Sora shut her phone as symbols began to run across the screen. Will pulled himself away slowly through agonising pain as he let out an almost inhuman scream as black data began to float around him from his Digivice on his belt. He could feel it wash over him like acid on his skin. It burned to his bone and it felt as if he was melting in a pit of fire. Sora watched as he screamed in pain as black data rose up around him, almost cocooning him inside it. Will turned and a golden eye glared at her with pure hatred.

"Run!" Will managed to scream out but Sora only shook her head and she began to move closer to him. Will scrambled to his feet and threw himself out the door onto the street as the data began to engulf him. Sora could only watch as he screamed in pure agony before falling silent as the black data engulfed him and swirled around him. It melted to his shape as the light of his Digivice travelled up the black mass before sitting comfortably as the data warped all around. Two almost inhuman screams echoed in the air as every electronic device erupted around the street.

"Lightmon?" Sora was sure it was his scream she heard alongside Will's. The data warped all out of control before fixing itself into a new shape as it slowly began to slide apart. It was several feet taller than Will and much more built. It was encased in jet black armour with Will's Digivice embedded in its chest. The armoured helmet allowed room for two bone like spikes to pierce through. It slowly opened its golden eyes and let out a terrifying scream of power. It turned to face her and raised an armoured claw, she slowly began to back up retreating into her house. A pure white orb appeared at the end of the outstretched claw and it very slowly grew in size. The creature turned and leapt back as a massive golden shield landed between the two with a sun engraved upon it. The creature took off into the sky, closely followed by Wargreymon.

"Why's King Stirkemon here?!" Tai asked in mild panic and sheer anger as he arrived next to Sora.

"That's…that's…" The words wouldn't come, but they would have too.

"Will and Lightmon are King Strikemon." She didn't hear what Tai said next as the realisation crashed over her. Her best friend was their worst enemy.

* * *

Will glared at the spot where he had begun his transformation. His heart quickened as he felt his chest loosen and he clenched his fist. Like it or not, that time of darkness was his and his alone. His to bear and come to terms with. Will smiled cruelly; he had done much harder things in his life time. The darkness had caused so much trouble for everyone he cared about. Allowing it to cause any more damage would be criminal. In that moment as he remembered the feeling of burning flesh, the data cocooning him, he swore to never let it over take him and swore to fix everything. He could feel a weight being pulled off of him that allowed him to stand tall once again. He turned as Sora handed him a cup of tea.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? Why didn't you run that night?" Will asked without any warning. Sora's mouth opened but no reply came as she cast her eyes downwards. She held the cup of tea in her hands tentatively but she didn't move. Without warning she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I was afraid of losing you. What happened then can't be helped but everyone knows it wasn't your fault. This isn't even your home but you raised an army to defend your friends. I may not have an army, but I'd do anything to save you."

* * *

For anyone curious, King Strikemon and the incidents described in the flashback are taken from the plot that was designed as the squeal to "Ride the lightning". It was going to be called "ReWired" but it was never finished for personal reasons. The story will be told through flashbacks in this story and it explains why Will no long has a crest, a Digivice and why Lightmon can no longer Digivolve past Champion.


	5. First Contact

I am alive and yes, there is an Oc in this chapter. Huzzah. The Oc belongs to "An Anon fellow" I believe...if I'm wrong I'll buy the rightful owner dinner.

Enough of me.

If anyone would like to see a fantastic piece of fan art of the "Hero's of The West" (The N.O.D group), go to our deviant art page "Networks of destiny" and you'll find it there along with others.

Megablastdragon (Leya) has started a new mini series that takes place during the Omega war so if you want to find out what's happening at the same time as this story, you should definitely check it out. Gennai, Tai and Azulongmon feature in it.

Please check the art and story out if you're enjoying my series.

Alex Dowski belongs to Dowski.

Leya belongs to Megablastdragon.

Trace and Jesse belong to Etiger1995.

I hope you all read, enjoy and review.

* * *

"Damn this thing!" David muttered angrily as he followed the beeping that emitted itself from his Digivice every few seconds. He'd been following the signal since his Digivice had lit up his entire room and began pestering him. David's eyes scanned everything around him as fast as he could. Rain had been pouring down across the city for hours and everything was soaked. Everyone had taken shelter for the day where they could but David pushed through the rain. He knew his partner Ravemon liked this as little as he did as he skipped from roof to roof above him in the city skyline. David turned a corner and stopped abruptly as he felt claws of ice seize in his heart from the scene before him.

"Jesus…" David whispered as he saw at the end of the disgusting alley way were several smears of dark crimson blood reaching up the walls, almost as if trying to run away. Barely emitting a light at all was a small white Digivice with a red smear over the screen. David approached it carefully and the beeping ceased leaving him alone. His eyes studied the blood for a moment.

"It's enough for a minor injury. Hopefully they aren't badly hurt." David knelt down and picked up the Digivice and placed it inside one of his many pockets of his coat. He began to pull out his phone to call Izzy and ask him to track who owned the Digivice. As he began to press the first button something came flying out of the light in the corner of his eye causing him to leap back hard up against one of the cold stone walls. His eyes glared at the huge curved metal blade that had a light blue streak caressing the steel.

"The one who owned that Digivice got in my way. You'd do well to stay away." David turned and saw a girl a few years younger than him standing at the mouth of the alley. Her black hair fell to her shoulders whilst her eyes watched him. Her lips curled into a sly smile as she drank in the shock upon David's face. Her long beige coat protected her from the rain. David's eyes quickly studied her loose black shirt with red markings and a skirt that carried on after the end of her coat. Her crest sat proudly around her neck but David glared at the three black metal tabs across the golden metal. He knew what that meant far too well.

"Who are you?" David slowly reached down for his Digivice that he hooked onto his belt loop.

"Name's Aoi Nobuo. You shouldn't get in the way." She slowly turned to leave, her eyes ablaze with joy in her actions and threat, she laughed once, her voice bouncing off the wall. David glanced at the blade that had a small but strong black chain that vanished somewhere beyond where he could see.

"Hey Ravemon…think you can handle a Gaiomon?" David began to push forward before the chain whipped up in front of him creating a cage of steel trapping him. He swore as the blade flew out the alley way at break neck speed and up into the air above them. David looked up and saw one of the famed dragon warriors. It was as if a Black Wargreymon donned samurai armour and chose to wield duel blades. Gaimon was not to be underestimated, no matter how young he was. Aoi looked back and rolled her eyes.

"Really? You want to fight here in the middle of the city? You're a Digidestined. Just back down and you can keep us all little secr-"Before Aoi could finish David smiled and laughed.

"Don't throw me in with them. Ravemon, do it!" All eyes turned the sky as Ravemon's wings , metal and feather alike unfurled and he tore across the sky towards the black dragon samurai. Gaoimon flicked his wrist lazily and unleashed a curved fiery blue arc that expanded rapidly towards Ravemon. Ravemon cut through it easily with his steel sword and pushed forward avoiding wild chain swings. Ravemon pulled back his blade as it ignited in a purple blaze and he began to clash steel on steel with Gaoimon. Gaoimon began to match him, blow for blow. It sounded like a gun being fired time and time again in the sky as their swords clashed across the sky. Without warning the two unleashed powerful attacks sending blue and purple streaks across the black sky with a hail of smoke.

"Interesting." Aoi remarked as she watched David quickly leap past the chains and towards her with an outstretched hand. If only he could pull away her crest. His foot caught something and knocked his balance off as Aoi quickly turned with a steel pipe and bringing it down across his skull and blackness enveloped him.

* * *

Will woke with a start and immediately scanned the wooden room before him. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he looked around at the oh so familiar surroundings as he noticed the weight on his lap. A mess of bright auburn hair lay sprawled cross his lap. Sora was using him as a pillow. Will breathed out slowly, pushing back the horrid dream. He studied his right hand almost as if it was alien to him. His dream had shown him a black clawed demonic hand covered in black plating and it was so sharp it even hurt him. Will flexed his hand and smiled, grateful for his own skin. He knew that his dream was just a memory of his time as King Strikemon. Will glanced at the silver watch strapped to his wrist and noticed the time. He needed to leave.

"Hey, Sora. Wake up." She simply groaned and swatted him in the face. Will grinned menacingly as his hand hovered over her waist before suddenly tickling her. She leapt and cried with a start with her limbs flailing to get away from him when she felt a crack on the edge of her elbow and the tickling stopped immediately.

"Oh god...sorry." Sora felt a smile creep across her features as Will's cheek had a smooth red mark from her elbow.

"Thanks Sora." He said dryly which caused Sora to smile. It had been a long time since she had seen him so relaxed and natural. Will stretched his neck and felt something click as his eyes looked around him, avoiding Sora's gaze. As nice as it was to be back on good terms with her, he still wanted to be careful.

"Sorry but I need to take off." Will gave an apologetic look as he began to stand up and brush down his shirt. Sora nodded as she tried to fix her hair.

"You're meeting Trace right?" She asked. Will nodded and smiled a little. Trace was an American Digidestined who Will had met by accident and the two had fought side by side for years and now for the first time since meeting, they worked separately. Trace and his partner, the ever chaotic Black Wargreymon had left with Tai to fight against the Omega Empire. Every few weeks, a group of Digidestined were sent home to rest or leave and today was Trace's break.

"I'll give you a ring after if you like." Will suggested. Sora smiled.

"That would be nice. I'm seeing Mimi later, you two should join us if you want." Sora suggested. Will nodded and waved as he left.

* * *

Trace leaned back against his seat, drinking coffee as if he was inhaling oxygen. He was as tall as Will now and just as built. His tan skin almost seemed darker as his longer shaggy spiky hair barely moved in the slight breeze.

"Still no sign of Leya then?" Will asked as he studied the exhausted frame of his friend. Trace shook his head. Leya was another of their rag tag international team. She had the least experience with large scale battles, but she fought just as hard as any of them.

"No. She took off after the last battle. A lot of her squad got killed by Omega Strikemon. I nearly lost Black Wargreymon too." Trace stared down into the empty cup before him. Will nodded; news of the fighting getting worse kept reaching him.

"No sign of Alex?" Trace asked as he rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. This time it was Will's turn to shake his head. Alex was a digital being who fought alongside them and even if he was killed, his data just reformatted a couple of days later. He'd been killed in the fighting with King Strikemon but he had yet to reappear. Will was beginning to worry.

"Isn't Matt swinging by with reinforcements in a few days?" Will asked curiously. Trace nodded. Matt had been asked to remain in Odaiba to defend the city if the worst happened but he'd had enough. He had rounded up a large group and was leaving in a week to join Tai and Trace on the front line.

"I'm heading out with him." Trace said with an edge to his voice. Trace hadn't had a break since he had become a Digidestined and had been fighting constantly.

"I'm coming with you to find Alex." Trace raised an eyebrow and smiled. It had been a long time since they had travelled together. Will glanced down at Trace's right leg and spied the black metal plating that covered the top of his blue jeans. Most thought it was combat armour for the Digital world but Will knew it was to help his muscle heal. Will had nearly obliterated Trace's leg during his time as King Strikemon when they fought.

"Stop thinking it." Trace said sharply. He knew Will better than most. Will rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How's Jesse?" Will asked as the memory of his last trip to America crawled to the surface. Jesse was Trace's girlfriend who was also a Digidestined. Will could barely face Jesse when he saw her, as King Strikemon he had used her to get to Trace. He had hurt a lot of people and nearly destroyed them all. He had a lot to make up for. Trace smiled but before he could say anything silence rang out across the city for a split second before an earth shattering explosion erupted in the sky. The two looked at each other for a second.

"Shall we?" Will threw down a couple of notes and stood as Trace smiled and added the tip.

"After you." The two took off running towards the blast.


End file.
